Live
by LilyMorolas
Summary: She died to make sure that I would live. Disregards the epilogue.


**A/N- This is a work of Fanfiction. It disregards the epilogue, but that does not mean it follows it. What I wrote is fanfiction to a "T". If you review, I don' mind flame, but honestly if you don't like a Harry/Pansy pairing, or a Ron/Lavender pairing or a Draco/Hermione pairing, I suggest you just not read this story. It was a story that I wrote last night because it was something that has been stuck in my head for a while now. **

**Sorry about the little speal, just thought that I should clear that little part up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**  
**

I turned my face up into the light breeze. I smiled as it caressed my face, and blew my hair into disarray. I turned my face up to the warm sun, and breathed in the damp earth from the rain the night before. My hand travelled along each stone. I could feel the rough texture of the stone as my finger lightly touched them.

I could feel.

If you were to ask me four years ago if I could feel, I would stared at you with a blank look. If you were to ask me if I could feel a year ago, I would have shrugged my shoulders and continue with my work. I would have laughed at you five years ago at that question. It was five years ago that I could feel, and now I could finally feel again.

You are probably wondering my I would be able to feel. For you see today is a very important day to me. A day that makes my whole world come to a stop. And all because the love of my life died that very day.

She died making sure that I would make this world, and the muggle world a better place. A place where the children we would have had grow up without fear. A place where we could have been happy together, and possibly lived to be old and grey together. A world where we could have loved each other without the possibility of her or I dying.

I walk along the rows of the fallen, and finally come to her grave. I can only stand there and stare at the words that flowed along the gravestone.

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Loved Daughter, Sister and friend._

_August 11, 1981- April 11, 1999_

I sat down to tell me beloved all the things that were happening in my world. Making sure that she knew how I felt, and how much that it still hurt to sit here every year and tell her what was happening in the world.

"Hi Ginny." I state as if she was actually here with me. "Before I get with me, I thought that I should tell you what is going on with the family. George is getting better every year. He and Angelina got married this year. It was hard on the two of them, but I know that you are living it up where ever you are because of Fred. Say hi to him for me."

"Your parents are finally realizing that Charlie is meant to be a bachelor for life. His newest arm candy is actually pretty and nice. We don't get to close to them because we never know if she is going to be their next week, or by the holidays. Bill and Fleur are good too. They just had a girl. Victoire, is her name. She is a handful, and seems quite taken with Teddy. He is good too. He and I hang out as much as possible."

"Theirs not much to say about Percy. He married, but we have yet to meet the wife." I sigh and lean against the headstone. "Ron is dating Lavender right now. I know, I know we always thought that it was going to be Hermione and Ron. But as it turns out they hardly talk to each other now, Gin. I think that it has to do with the fact that she married Malfoy."

I laugh to myself. "It's kind of hard to think that Hermione married Malfoy. Never even saw the signs Gin. One minute Hermione and Ron are together. Next Ron is dating Lavender, and Hermione is shackled up to Malfoy. I still talk to the both of them, and they do talk to each other every Christmas. Malfoy and I came to a truce. We have been friends with other ever since and Gin, we are still trying to get those two hot heads to talk."

"I know what your thinking. They will in time. But Gin, it worries me that my two best friends won't even talk to each other. They still love each other very much, but not in the way that your parents hoped. I think that they only got together because of the fact that it was 'meant', not that it should be. Do you get what I mean?"

I look at the setting sun, and bring my knees to my chin. "But anyways Ron is going to ask Lavender for her hand. He is so nervous about it, and yet so very happy. Hermione is expecting in another month, and Malfoy is scared to death. It's quite funny. They both love each other very much. But Hermione is insecure because of the weight gain and Draco is scared because of the mood swings."

I plucked a piece of grass, and watch as it blows in the breeze. "I actually came to tell you that I have found someone. I know that you will like her, Gin. She is kind, funny, and makes me laugh. I need the laughter Gin. Hermione worries, same with Ron. But she makes me laugh. I do love her, and I feel some how that I am betraying you."

I look up at the noise to my left. I smile when I see Hermione and Draco, hand in hand, waiting for me. I look slightly to the right of them and watch as Ron's arm is wrapped around Lavender's waist. "But I know, deep down, that you want me to be happy. And I am getting there."

"I watch, even now, as my friends and family stand beside me every day. I watch as the one that I am coming to love is with me every day." I start to get up and smile brightly when I see the very woman standing by my friends. "I will always love you Gin, and the best part is this woman knows that. She knows it and loves me for it. And for that reason alone I can't, no won't, give her up. I hope that wherever you are Gin, that you know that."

I crouch back down to place a full palm on the words engraved forever. "I will love you always Ginny."

I get up and watch as the woman comes into my embrace. I tilt her head up and place a small kiss upon her lips.

"Hi." I hear her soft welcome.

"Hi." I whisper back, and turn with her in my arms. We start to walk towards my friends and before we get their I feel her stop. "What is it Pans?"

I watch as Pansy tilts her head slightly. "I just have to do one thing." And with that I watch as she goes to the very place I had just vacated.

"What do you suppose she is saying?" Ron's voice breaks the small silence.

I shrug. "No clue. She probably won't tell me either."

"It's nothing bad." Draco states.

"And how do you know that?" I ask, quite curious to know the answer.

"Because she loves you Harry."

I nod my head, knowing that what Draco had just said was all that needed to be said. And something that I needed to desperately to hear.

I wait for my love, and listen to the bickering of Hermione and Ron. Happy to know that the two of them are talking. It wasn't what Draco and I wanted, but it was close enough. I hold out my hand when Pansy comes back to me, and bring our intwined hands to my lips.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

I watch as a brilliant smile graces her lips. "Perfectly."

We walk away with our friends, and I feel the breeze start to pick up. I lift my head once again to the breeze, and smile when I feel the wind caress my face. I look down at Pansy and see that she felt it as well.

"What did you say to her?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I said that I admire her. I admire the fact that she is able to hold a man's heart beyond the grave. That she had the love of a very good man. But I was going to make you mine, and that I would try to love you enough for the both of us." She smiles as the wind picks up again. "I also said that I love you very much, and that the first girl we have will be named after her."

I feel the tears threaten to spill behind my glasses. I hold back the sob that wants to tear out of my throat. I keep wondering how I was able to find this woman, this perfect woman for me.

"I do love you Pansy." I state now, knowing that the words that I could never say to her before are very true.

"I know you do." I feel her lips touch my cheek, and we continue to follow our friends out of the graveyard.

_A girl watches from above, and smiles lovingly at the group in front of her. She smiles as they had each found the ones that they love. How Harry was able to move on, without her. She smiled as Fred joined her, and grabs her hand telling her it was time to go. She shakes her head slightly, then looks down at the group. She sighs as he frowns, she allows him to pull her away, but she smiles once again at Pansy's departing words._

_I'll make sure he lives for you._

_With that Ginny finally knows that she can move on and be at peace._


End file.
